deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Widow
Black Widow is a KGB spy turned superhero from Marvel Comics. She appeared on One Minute Melee where she fought Catwoman. She previously fought Widowmaker in the 106th episode of Death Battle, Black Widow VS Widowmaker. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Agent Carolina vs Black Widow *Black Widow vs. Batgirl *Batman vs. Black Widow (Abandoned) *Black Widow VS Black Canary *'Black Widow vs Cammy White' (Complete) *Black Widow VS Catwoman *Elma vs Black Widow *'Black Widow vs Jitterbug' (Complete) *Black Widow vs Kim Possible *Black Widow VS Lara Croft *Black Widow vs Leon Kennedy *'Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos' (Complete) *Solid Snake vs Black Widow *Black Widow vs Sonya Blade *Sniper Wolf vs. Black Widow *'Black Widow VS Widowmaker' (Complete, Fanon version) With the Avengers * The Avengers vs Capcom Mascots * The Avengers vs Darkseid Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' *Aeon Flux (Æon Flux) *Agent 47 (Hitman) *Baroness (G.I. Joe) *Black Orchid (Killer Instinct) *Gary "Eggsy" Unwin (Kingsman) *Harley Quinn (DC Comics) *Huntress (DC Comics) *Joanna Dark (Perfect Dark) *Kim Possible *Lady Shiva (DC Comics) *Ochaco Uraraka (My Hero Academia) *Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *Regina (Dino Crisis) *Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Samus Aran (Metroid) *Wonder Woman (DC Comics) History Born in the USSR, Natalia Alianovna Romanova was recruited by the KGB at a young age for the dying Soviet Union's assassin program as part of the Red Room. After a childhood of psychological and physical modifications (such as sterilization), Romanova became one of the world's greatest assassins under the code name Black Widow. Romanova eventually defects to the U.S. as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. after meeting Clint Barton (aka Hawkeye) whom she developed a lasting partnership with, going by the alias Natasha Romanov. Natasha would also become a member of the Avengers where she fights alongside her fellow teammates. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real name: Natalia Romanova *Height: 5'7" | 170 cm *Weight: 131 lbs | 57 kg *Age: 91 (Body of 35) *Nationality: Russian *Alias: Yelena Belova, Black Pearl, etc. *Widowed by Alexi Shostakov *Classically trained ballerina... kind of... Arsenal *Gauntlets **Widow Line **Widow's Bite ***Fires electric bolts ***30,000 volts per shot ***20 foot range **Widow's Kiss ***Aerosol instant knockout drug ***20+ hour knockout duration **Explosives **Tear gas **Radio transmitter *Spy Suit **Synthetic stretch fabric **Temperature and bullet resistant Feats *Survived a helicopter explosion *Fell off a 4 story building *Evaded gatling gun fire *Broke a man's neck with 1 kick *Shot Hawkeye's bowstring *Can make a 3 mile sniper shot *Once lifted & wielded Mjolnir *Defeated Winter Soldier, Wolverine, Punisher Death Battle Info (Fanon) *Real Name: Natalia Alianova Romanova *Birthplace: Soviet Union/Russia *Other Aliases: Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanoff, Yelena Belova *Gender: Female *Affiliations: Red Room (Secret Empire); formerly Underground, S.H.I.E.L.D., Secret Avengers, Avengers (S.H.I.E.L.D.), New Avengers, A.I.M. (Advanced Idea Mechanics), Avenger, Secret Avengers (Black Ops Unit), Heroes for Hire, Thunderbolts (as Yelena Belova), partner of Nick Fury, Mighty Avengers (50-State Initiative), Champions of Los Angeles, Lady Liberators, KGB, Black Widow Ops Program, "Marvel Knights", the Mighty, Black Spectre; *Partnerships: Daredevil, Hawkeye, Boris Turgenov, Captain America, and The Winter Soldier. *Occupation: Adventurer, intelligence operative, superhero, Avenger, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent; former schoolteacher, fashion designer, ballerina, assassin, mercenary, and KGB agent *Education: Intensive espionage training through Taras Romanov, the Red Room Academy, and others *Height: 5'7" *Weight: 125 lbs (57 kg) Powers **Peak Human Strength **Peak Human Speed **Peak Human Agility **Peak Human Reflexes **Peak Human Senses **Peak Mental Resistance **Peak Human Immune System Abilities *Master Martial Artist *Expert Acrobat *Expert Marksman *Multilingual (Can speak English and Russian) *Gifted Intellect *Graceful Dancer *Expert Tactician *Talented Hacker *Master Seductress *Expert Spy Weapons *Black Widow's Bite *Gauntlets *Various automatic weapons and firearms *Combat knives *Explosives *Taser Feats * Has dodged automatic turret fire from six sources at once * Dodges laser fire * Tricks Loki, the Norse Trickster God, into giving her valuable information * Outmaneuvers the Hulk * She was the only Avenger that suspected something was wrong with Jessica Drew * Blocks a point-blank shot * Reacted to a sneak attack from Spider-Man without him able to respond, despite his Spider-Sense. * Takes out two armed people while handcuffed * She was drugged during surgery, wasn't able to talk and remained conscious as doctors perform abdominal surgery on her and held still during the entire thing * Defeats a Russian General who was infected with the Deathless Frenzy Serum, which drives them into an unstoppable rage * Strong enough to rip a robot's arm off * Survives a trip from a tall building, bounce off a sign, and landing on a car with nothing to soften her fall and is perfectly fine * Lays a beat down on Jean Grey, Psylocke, & Viper at the same time * Takes down a bloodthirsty Captain America * Avoids Ivan's Gatling lasers at point-blank range * Survives a hit from Black Dwarf who is stated to be Thanos' strongest general * Her skill is so renowned that Wolverine considers it a joke to be her bodyguard * Was able to shrug off multiple blows to the heart * Fought Elektra to a standstill days after undergoing surgery * Chopped three thick boards in half * Fights the Punisher more or less to a stalemate * Crippled multiple people while holding a cup of coffee. * Fought 100 armed men alone. * Singlehandedly defeated X-Force. Faults *Same weaknesses as any mortal human *According to Daredevil, she has a low pain threshold and because of that she could never lead the Avengers *Has trouble fighting against Cosmic level beings *Currently, she is dead (or at least presumably), after receiving a strong hit in the neck with the shield of Captain America during the event, Secret Empire. Gallery Black Widow in Disney Infinity 2.png|Black Widow in Disney Infinity 2.0 Black Widow.png|Black Widow in Marvel VS Capcom: Infinite Black_Widow_AIW_Profile.jpg Category:Avengers Member Category:Bombers Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Female Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hacker Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Modern Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Russian Combatants Category:Spy Category:Superheroes Category:Technology users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Returning Combatants